The Other Woman
by Musicalscars97
Summary: During her duel with Kylo Ren, Rey is transported in time, meeting with a young Princess Leia and Han Solo. She will be brought to a time of light and happiness; at the calm before the storm, and she will be the one to bring down their peace, as she falls in love with the young man she had recently witnessed being murdered. Time travel AU.
1. The Princess's Pavilion

_**The Other Woman**_

Summary: During her duel with Kylo Ren, Rey is transported in time, meeting with a young Princess Leia and Han Solo. She will be brought to a time of light and happiness; at the calm before the storm, and she will be the one to bring down their peace, as she falls in love with the young man she had recently witnessed being murdered. Time travel AU.

 **Author's Notes:** Just a warning, the past Rey is about to fall into is very, very AU!

Very adult and perhaps dark themes ahead. The past in which the story will unfold is about three years after the Battle of Endor, and that's all I'll say for now.

Please review, favorite and follow!

* * *

"You need a teacher!" Kylo Ren cried, breathing hard against Rey's cold face, his lightsaber clashing against the one on the girl's hands. "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

His words took only a few seconds, before bringing the change in Rey. "The Force?" she said, not really questioning Kylo, but herself.

 _The Force?_

She focused, closed her eyes, and felt as the Light covered her entire being, running its course through every part of her. She glanced at Kylo, determinately; she closed her eyes, feeling a new sense of power; she was ready to make her next attack when—

In the blink of an eye, she felt and saw the world around her change.

Instead of the snowy nightmare in which she had been seconds ago, she found herself in a large garden; where there was a clean air playing with her hair; a beautiful scent covering her nose, the scent only recently watered flowers could give. She looked up, and saw the most beautiful and clear sky she had ever seen.

There was not a cloud in sight, just that dreamy blue that instantly gave her troubled mind an ounce of peace.

She gave a few steps, but stopped, when a few meters away, she could see a grand pavilion, brilliantly built, a sight of classical architecture she was not familiar with.

Rey could see that on each side, the place had stone hallways that connected to the great palace behind it. It had trees at every corner, and unfamiliar flowers gracing every wall. At the center of it all, there was a fountain, and its water was so clear it looked transparent. It had a grey-stone statue of a woman, one whom Rey couldn't recognize, yet she could tell, the woman after which the statue was carved, was beyond beautiful.

Rey entered the pavilion, slowly and almost hiding. She felt her heart stop when she saw she was now not alone. There was another woman with her.

Rey gasped and backed away, but relaxed somewhat when the other woman didn't say anything, she didn't even acknowledge her—in fact, it looked like she was unaware of the fact that she was being watched.

The woman was sitting in front of a beautiful crystal table, she had her back on Rey, and she had her eyes closed. She was breathing very steadily, calmly, so at ease…

Rey hid behind a tree, never losing track of the woman's actions.

Rey also noticed, at least from behind, that the woman was very much a beauty. She had long brown curls falling free down her back. A very slim, yet very feminine figure; she was wearing what Rey assumed could be called a summer dress, short, colorful and pretty. Rey felt a sudden curiosity to see the woman's face, wondering if the face matched her back in beauty.

A few more moments then passed, when Rey saw a shadow pass her by, without noticing her. When Rey looked out from her hiding place, she realized the shadow was actually a man, and he had gone after the woman.

Rey's first heroic impulse was to reach for the lightsaber she still had in her hands, and go after the woman's aid; but she quickly realized the woman was not in danger, and the man was doing anything but attacking her.

Rey saw, somehow fascinated, as the woman's feet no longer touched the ground; she was lifted and spun around the air; and on her petite waistline, the man had put his big hands, clasping her tightly, pressing her against his own strong body. The woman seemed more that okay with his actions, Rey noted, as she almost instantly threw her arms around his neck, and before long, her lips met with the man's mouth. Rey had never seen such a display of affection, of passion… of love.

The man, without putting his woman on the floor, pushed her back, till she was resting on a hard wall, completely prisoner of the man's will—and she seemed more than okay with it. Rey was growing incredibly nervous, and red, as she heard the woman started moaning.

"What the hell took you so long?" the woman cried, catching her breath and roughly pulling at the man's hair.

"You know how it is, Sweetheart," he muttered, barely disguising his need and urgency to have her lips back on his, settling with running his hands across the woman's body, which caused Rey to hide again behind the tree and shadows, more confused than ever.

"You know," the woman pulled her face from his again, causing him to groan loudly. "I—I was meditating."

"Uh? Good for you, I guess," he said, seemingly uncaring and more enticed than ever, pressing her so roughly and tightly, Rey was sure the woman's screams had a little bit of hurt amidst her pleasure.

"Y—you interrupted me," again she tried to speak.

"I think you're the one who's doing that," he said, half amused, half annoyed.

"I'm serious, Han! I was feeling something—"

"You're gonna feel something now," he said slowly and seductively, ripping her dress on the top so that her breast were unconcealed, almost fully exposed to his pleasure.

"I swear!" she didn't give up on the conversation. "I felt a presence. I thought someone was coming to me."

"Someone was," he whispered, kissing her neck, descending till he buried his face on her large feminine breast. "Me, Leia."

She repressed the moan his lips and tongue on her bared skin caused, and finally, she managed to break free from his grasp, putting a slight distance between them, which provoked him more than anything. He stared at her, his eyes pretty much begging for her, but she remained strong and stood her ground.

"I know it wasn't you, Han," Princess Leia said, confidently. "I could never mistake your presence for any other," she grabbed his hand and smiled softly, but only for a second before gaining a curious countenance. "I mean I did feel your approach, but there was someone else…"

Rey backed away and realized she hadn't more space to hide. Her respiration grew loud and nervous.

Leia took a few steps, before moving her brown eyes in the direction Rey was in. Han was starting to take her more seriously. "I think…" Leia muttered but silenced herself in time. Han nodded in understanding, and he walked towards the place Leia's eyes gazed upon so sternly.

Leia tried to walk with him, but Han stopped her with a jealous gesture, pointing a decisive finger that to anyone else would look commanding, Leia could tell it was pleading. She obliged him.

Rey hadn't even the time to react, in a matter of seconds, the man grabbed her arm, pulling her harshly, bringing her to the floor.

Rey called the lightsaber that she had dropped to her hand, but was stunned when instead, the woman grabbed it in her small white hand.

Rey should've probably focused on finding a way to get out of that odd and awkward situation, but instead, she looked, at last, at the woman's face. Finally easing her curiosity.

The woman had a face as pleasant as her body, Rey thought. Her features were soft and sweet, her skin was porcelain white, smooth and lovely. Rosy cheeks; sweet and large brown eyes. A stunning and pleasant beauty. Yet the gest on her face was anything but.

Leia ignited the Jedi weapon and pointed it at Rey's face.

"Who are you?" Princess Leia asked, narrowing her eyes, not seemingly trying to threaten Rey, but very curious about her.

"She's just a child," Han said, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably a fan of yours, Princess. Hey, girl," he said, looking sternly at Rey. "How did you break into the Palace? I am not even mad, that's kind of impressive. How'd you get past the guards?"

Rey swallowed and she closed her eyes, tightly; but even with that action, tears escaped her eyes. It was him! It was Han Solo! She was so overcome with happiness at seeing him alive, after so recently watching him being so horribly murdered, that her fear evaporated, as even a great smile graced her young face.

"Han Solo!" she exclaimed, unable of stopping herself.

Han backed away, hating the fact that she caught him off-guard; but he quickly recovered. "Uh? Guess I was wrong," he said, in an arrogant voice. "Maybe she's a fan of me?" he smiled at Leia, knowing he had annoyed his wife, something he still loved to do after so many years.

"Yeah, right," Leia said, sarcastically. "You still haven't answered my question," she looked down at Rey. "Who are you? Where did you get a lightsaber? Did Luke send you?"

Rey felt turmoil in her mind. "Luke Skywalker…" she muttered, shaking her head. "Luke Skywalker!"

Han lost all signs of amusement. "Do you know him?" he asked.

"No," Rey quickly said.

"Alright," Leia put away the Skywalker lightsaber; she got on her knees for a second, only to reach Rey, before grabbing the girl's blouse and forcing her to stand up. "You have drained the little patience I have for intruders in my home. What is your name?" she pressed, squeezing Rey's arm.

"Rey," she at last answered.

"Good," Leia let go of her, causing her to fall back. Rey would've landed on the floor, if it weren't for Han, who quickly ran to her aid.

As she fell into his arms, Rey felt a new sensation attack her, savagely. Making her tremble and blush; she instantly distanced herself from the man she for a short time saw as a father figure.

"Where did you get a lightsaber?" The princess asked again.

"I just…" Rey muttered. "I found it."

"It's not yours?" Leia asked.

"No."

"Whose is it?"

Rey took a deep breath. "Luke Skywalker," she saw the princess's eyes grew wide. "And his father's…"

"Anakin…" Leia interrupted and muttered.

Now it looked like the she was the one who was going to fall. Han quickly ran and gave her his strong arms as support.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked at her husband's ear.

"In the Capital, I think," he said, softly.

"Contact him immediately!"

"Alright, calm down!"

"You!" she turned her attention on Rey again. "Rey, isn't it? You have many things to explain!"

Rey nodded. "As you do," she said, boldly.

Leia's eyes were fiery. "Han, on second thought—you take her into the Palace. Make sure she doesn't escape. I am gonna contact Luke."

"As you wish," Han said, looking bothered by her harsh tone of command.

"Come on, Rey," he gave her a little push, again his touch made her cheeks turn crimson.

As she left the pavilion escorted by the young Han Solo, passing by some secret passage, Rey turned her glance slightly towards the woman—the princess, they left behind. Leia paced around the center of the beautiful place, looking endlessly at the Skywalker lightsaber. Within herself, Rey could feel the conflict and fear the princess was feeling. But the angst departed Rey quickly, as she looked at the man by her side.

She had never imagined Han Solo was such a good looking man… so handsome, brave and strong-looking…

As much as she tried, Rey couldn't help but to think about his older self. Just as brave and strong, but grey and aged.

She definitely preferred his younger self—her mind told her that was wrong, as this young one didn't know or cared about her, while the older one had acted almost like a father towards her.

Her mind fought the thought, but lost as her _heart_ and _hormones_ took control.


	2. Bad First Impression

Rey glanced up at the tall ceilings, thinking about how she'd have to fly many meters up to reach it. The place was huge, she had never been in a more beautiful house… House? No, that's funny. This was a palace, immense and fancy. She regarded every hallway, everything in sight, left, right, behind… Everything but the man that walked with her, a few steps ahead.

She didn't know why, she just couldn't bear to see him, it caused a funny feeling to twirl inside her belly. It made her nervous, shy… And she just couldn't understand it.

"Don't even think about stealing anything," she heard Han Solo's voice, sarcastic and manly—just that masculine timbre shot shockwaves of excitement within her.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, hating the coyness in her voice.

"Yeah right," he frowned and they entered a very large drawing room. "You may sit wherever you wish," Han said, closing the door behind them. "Not there," he said and she froze in the act. "That's the Princess's chair. Here," he walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to flinch. "Easy, Rey," he softly pushed her and walked her till she could rest on a very large, cushioned chair. It was very comfortable. "This's mine," he said, carelessly. "You don't mind waiting with me for a while?"

His scent was embedded in the chair, delicious and charming. "N-no." She answered looking at her lap.

"Good." He grabbed another chair and sat closely, in front of her.

She opened her eyes wide when she saw him pull out a blaster.

"What are you doing?" she cried in a voice that was much more like her usual one.

"What?" he asked innocently and pointed the blaster straight to Rey's head.

Rey stood up with swift and savage movement but he shot in the air, causing her to scream. "Sit down!" Han cried. "Don't try any tricks!"

"Tricks?" she was confused, and growing angry. "Put that blaster away!"

"So you can kill me more easily?" he questioned, his green eyes full of fire.

"How could I? Your wife took my only weapon!"

"One of the smartest things she did all day. So, you're a Jedi?"

"No."

"That's what I thought… The Kid would have mentioned you."

"What kid?"

"Forget it."

Han looked pensive for some moments; then he looked up to see Rey. "Where exactly did you find the lightsaber?" he asked, curiously.

Rey shook her head. "It's a… long story."

"We have time."

Rey looked down and said nothing.

"Alright," Han sighed, frustrated. "That's really none of my business. You can answer that to the Force twins. Now tell me, how come you know my name?"

Rey stared into his searching eyes, unable of doing anything else. She had seen herself in those eyes many times before, but he awoke in her then nothing but admiration and respect. Now he caused a fast, unsteady thumping beneath her chest, where her young heart lay. "We've met before," she said, trying to conceal her emotion.

"Where?"

"You—you probably wouldn't remember…"

"Try me."

"Sir—"

"Call me Han, I'm not that old!" he grinned.

She smiled for a moment but then turned serious. _To tell or not to tell the truth…_ wouldn't he think she was crazy? And then one question would lead to another… She'd have to confess everything. Could she actually look into that handsome, confident face and say, _"You and I meet in the future. I come from a time where you are dead! Your own son will bring your demise!"_

"Kid," Han brought her out of her reverie, "I am waiting."

"Just… in the Capital," Rey lied. "It was a few years ago, so it's not surprising you don't remember me."

Han's eyes passed her over, obviously trying to remember her. He smiled cockishly as he said, "Well, I must've made an impression if you still remember me. So is that why you broke into the palace? Wanted to see me again? Sorry to break it to you, hon, but as you noticed, I'm married. And my wife is a rather feisty lady with little to no patience, so I would be careful…"

"That's not what happened!" Rey cried in distress, not knowing why his words gave her so much panic. They were untrue, of course, yet she couldn't help acting so guilty. "I just… I was hoping to see Luke Skywalker here," she lied again, surprising herself of how easy it was, "I wanted to give him his lightsaber back." _That was good_ , Rey thought, _Maybe that's why I was sent here… and why I still have the Jedi weapon. Maybe after that I'll go back to my time._ Oohh but did she want to go back?

"All right," Han said, "I gotta warn you, though. Luke will be very curious about how you got the weapon. And unlike me, he will nag you till you confess."

"There's nothing to confess," Rey lied again, "I'm sure if I just give him the lightsaber things will be alright."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Han stood up, looking somewhat bored. He started walking around the room, whistling, nonchalant, then he stopped by the window, "Didn't your parents tell you it is bad manners to stare," he suddenly said.

Rey's cheeks immediately turned an explosive crimson shade, realizing she had been following his movements too closely. But she couldn't help it, she had previously cried for him and mourned his death, watching him at his prime was incredibly addictive.

Han laughed watching her distress. "Oh you can keep looking, I don't mind," he said, and Rey wondered why her heart was still beating so fast. She was hating the feeling, addictive as it was. "Just one thing," Han stood before her, "Do you think I'm handsome?"

She thought she would die. "Uh?" she muttered, awkwardly.

"Is that why you're staring so much?" He smiled, but then, his enticing features turned into a hard frown. "Or should I be worried?!" suddenly she felt each of his strong hands on her wrists, grabbing her with a painfully tight grip, lifting her from his big chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried, trying to free herself.

"Are you a spy?" Han asked, accusingly. "Who sent you?"

The warm feeling of his savage touch was invading her, exciting her, nevertheless angering her for the unfair accusation. "Let go of me!" she cried.

"I tried reasoning with you," Han said, still keeping her prisoner, almost immobile. "But if you will not answer any question, Rey, you're leading me to believe you have something to hide!"

Rey was hurt by his distrust, though she could very well understand it. He was a man of action, she remembered, and here he was acting before thinking much. She needed to at least get the chance to explain. She couldn't stand being hated by him.

She stopped fighting his superior physical strength and instead, employed a different kind. She was still new to the Force, unsure and untrained, like Kylo Ren had said… but she had it in her.

Han felt as his own hands betrayed him, he let go of her for a few seconds and then saw his blaster fly from his belt and to her hands.

"I knew it!" he muttered. But he would not go down without a fight. He approached Rey, unarmed but unafraid, and was shot stunned.

Rey stared at him on the floor, hardly believing she had done that. She had just panicked! "Oh dear," she sighed, kneeling by his side.

The door was immediately open, and Princess Leia walked in. "Han, I told you to just watch her…" she was already scolding but stopped frozen watching the scene. "Han!" she cried, terror reflecting on her white face.

"I didn't mean to!" Rey cried. "It was an accident! I swear… I…"

The blaster flew from Rey's hands and across the room. Leia called for guards to take Han away and she stood alone in front of Rey.

"You…" Leia muttered, not trusting her own voice which was shaking with rage.

"He attacked me first!" Rey cried.

Leia would never believe that.

Rey had to bring both trembling hands to her throat as she felt she could no longer breathe. She looked up from the floor to see the Princess, her right hand raised and her brown eyes filled with fire.

Rey gasped for air and just then… Leia reacted. "You're turning my house into absolute chaos," Leia sighed, she looked regretful. "I can't deal with this kind of things…" she sighed. "Get up," Leia commanded.

Rey again sat on Han Solo's chair.

The Princess summoned a few guards to watch the stranger… visitor… intruder… whatever she was; and decided she couldn't focus on anything but see if Han was all right.

She casted one last look at Rey and murmured to herself, "I'll just let Luke deal with her. He will know how to. She will be Luke's problem. Not mine."

With that she went to her husband's side, not knowing how wrong her previous statement was.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review! Did anyone catch the Jane Eyre quote I sneaked in? That's one of my favorites in any fictional conversation from any fictional couple. Also, I just want to say for the record that I am a firm Han/Leia supporter… but that will not always be so clear in this story.


End file.
